


The New Recruit

by AJ_Bennington



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Bennington/pseuds/AJ_Bennington
Summary: I know it wasnt very long and probably a little OCC but I have been away from writing for quite some time its gonna take time to get back into the nick of things, anyways hope you enjoy this little one-shot I really am trying to come back to this, just been having some issues with my mental health.Love you all and thanks for all the support on all my other stories I have done, means a lot to me xx.
Kudos: 11





	The New Recruit

The 118 group were expecting a new recruit any day now after one of theirs had retired.

They didnt know much about the new recruit all Bobby had been told was he was young and had the skill just not the attitude, so Bobby had an idea he will have his hands full but he hoped he could help lead the young recruit in to gaining a better attitude, because he wasnt gonna be easy on the kid not when lifes mattered on it.

As the team was eating lunch on their break a young-looking man came up and asked for Bobby saying he was the new recruit named Evan Buckley, Bobby looked the kid up and down before turning to his team and acting like he didnt know a Bobby and the team played along.

They watched the young man become confused and stutter not know what to say before Bobby smiled.

"take a seat Evan" he said.

Buck froze the broke in to a smile and chuckled before sitting down.

"people just call me Buck" he said.

Bobby nodded.

"nice to meet you Buck, I am Bobby Nash and this is Henrietta Wilson Known as Hen and Howie Han known mostly as Chimney" he said.

Both Hen and Chimney nodded and shook hands with Buck.

"grab a plate Buck"Bobby said.

"is it always like this" Buck asked hen as he took a plate.

"always" She said.

Buck smiled before looking at Bobby.

"I think Im in the right place" he said.

Bobby Smiled at the kid already feeling an odd protective streak going through him.

For quite some time it was rough and Buck even got himself fired but later redeemed himself by helping Save a little girls life and then after saved Athena from being shot.

All in all, Buck was ready to admit being fired was the best thing to happen to him because it made him realize how important the job was but also how important the team had become to him.

Bobby let him back on to the team after a little heart to heart between the 2 and knowing Buck was ready to man up and take this job seriously.

A few months later and Buck unfortunately lost his first Person and it had hit him extremely close.

Everyone was keeping a closer eye on him all to aware of how any loss affects you let alone the very first loss.

On the next call he refused to go up on the ladder instead wanting to go to the roof and as he repelled down the building, he froze up second guessing if he could save this suicidal man, Bobby gave him the push he needed and he saved the mans life.

As his shift ended, he sat in the locker room staring in to nothing as Bobby came in and sat next to him.

"why didnt he just take my hand, I was right their Bobby" he said.

"I dont know Buck the only person who could answer that isnt able too, you need to talk to someone about this" Bobby said.

"did you talk to someone when you lost your first?" buck asked.

"yes" Bobby said reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a card.

"if you wont talk to me about it then talk to someone else, we have people here to help us deal with these things Buck" he said.

Buck took the card and looked at it, it was a card for the stations therapist.

Buck nodded to Bobby and then Bobby stood up patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

Buck made the call and then left to head home; he didnt sleep well that night every time he closed his eyes all he saw was that kid fall.

No amount of therapy was gonna take that image from his head, he knew that but maybe just maybe it could help him deal with it enough to work without freezing up and to sleep.

A few days later Buck had his appointment and headed to meet the therapist he was a little shocked when he walked in a recognized the face as the woman who tried to befriend him on social media hours after he first called to make the appointment.

When she came on to him he wasnt sure what to do, sex was great but it was the last thing on his mind when the reason he was here was because of a kids death, he tried to pull away at first but once she made it clear she could say his unfit for work he went along with it.

He never said no but what he didnt realize is he never said yes either he just let her use him and thought about all the woman he himself had used for sex.

After the sex was over, she kicked him out with the words this could get US in a lot of trouble.

So, he went home and took the hottest shower he could and scrubbed his body raw feeling dirty and weird after what had happened.

He was confused on why he felt the way he did, he loved sex but something about it with the therapist made him feel sick.

But he kept it to himself not wanting to risk getting in trouble or losing his job by her saying his unfit for duty.

Months went by and he had been talking on the phone with Abby a lot, he truly liked talking with her, he felt safe and like he could say whatever was on his mind about the bad things that happen on the job without judgement and just things he didnt feel comfortable telling his team who he saw as family.

The team had noticed the difference in Buck he was calmer, settled and they loved this new side of him that was more focused and just ready for anything.

Buck himself felt more settled and had really changed his views on life and this job was everything to him now, he loved helping people and the adrenaline of the job too.

Bobby had become very important to him becoming his mentor as well as a father Figure to him, he looked up to Bobby for guidance and approval.

And Bobby himself had also realized somewhere along the way Buck had wiggled his way in to his heart and become more then just a part of the 118 Family but was a part of His family.

Bobby loved all the team but he was a little more protective and connected with Buck, Buck had become like a son to him, and he wouldnt change it for the world.

Over the next few years Buck had made a family with the 118, his sister had left her abusive ex and moved closer to him the new recruit after him Eddie became his best friend and he loved Chris, Eddies son.

Over all joining the 118, didnt just give him a job and a purpose it gave him a family and a real Family, his life had changed so much from when he first started to where he is now and he wouldnt change a thing.

The end.


End file.
